la apuesta
by bunny lake
Summary: el día en que Hermione Granger se dió cuenta de que no era perfecta a.k.a el día en que también se dió cuenta que Ronald Weasley ya era un hombre.


Disclaimer: evidentemente los personajes no me pertenecen, así que patatín patatán….

Escena perdida de HP and the HBP.

Hola! Este es mi segundo fic, espero que os guste!

EL DIA EN QUE HERMIONE GRANGER APRENDIÓ QUE NO ERA PERFECTA A.K.A. EL DÍA EN QUE TAMBIÉN SE DIO CUENTA QUE RONALD WEASLEY YA NO ERA UN NIÑO.

La discusión ha empezado un poco como todas. De forma estúpida y sin preaviso. Ale. A lo bestia. Harry está ya acostumbrado a esos arrebatos perrunos que les alcanzan a los dos, así, de improviso, y que de vez en cuando le terminan salpicando.

"Si es que me tienen harto"…

-¿Qué pasa?- Neville se acerca, pesado, a la mesa del fondo, junto a la ventana, en la que se acostumbran a sentar por las tardes para hacer los deberes. Bueno, en realidad para copiar los de Hermione. La sala común está igual de vacía que siempre, porque la primavera, que todo el mundo sabe la sangre altera, hace que los estudiantes se dispersen en quehaceres mucho "más placenteros".

Y ahí está Harry, en medio de la tormenta, mirando a Neville con cara de "y yo qué coño sé lo que ha pasado". Neville se sienta, y saca un pesado libro, con tapas de cuero. "Paleofilia vegetal del lago Grant" reza en la tapa…. Harry entorna los ojos, suspirando…

"Desde luego, qué interesante".

-te lo digo y te lo repito. NO.- y el rictus nervioso, los labios ceñidos en una fina línea, severa y dura. – no me da la gana, perezoso, vago, holgazán….. APROVECHADO!!!. Todo éso es lo que cabe en tu metro ochenta. Que lo sepas.- cada vez se va poniendo más y más nerviosa, más y más colorada. Harry ve los brazos de Hermione moverse, y sabe que cuanto más movimiento impregna ella a sus brazos, más mosqueada está. Y Hermione debe de estar muy muuy cabreada, porque sus brazos parecen un molinete aguantando una tormenta….

La que le está cayendo al otro.

Pero bueno, tampoco es que el pelirrojo se quede atrás. Cabezón y testarudo donde los haya. Y más rojo que un tomate de ensalada. Vaya rapapolvo le está echando. Harry deja a un lado la pluma con la que está escribiendo sus treinta centímetros para Snape, divertido y asombrado, porque en cuanto las orejas de Ron se pongan del mismo color que la butaca del fondo, entonces éste explotará, y sí que va a ser divertido, si…

-mecago en la mar, Hermione, sólo te he pedido un segundo tu pergamino. Ni que fuera secreto de estado. Además, ¿te piensas que me voy a copiar todo de una….. sabelotodo mojigata experta en sacarme de quicio? Eres una…….. Niñata!- y esto último lo suelta en un gruñido, por lo bajo, sin intención de que se escuche.

Pero Hermione tiene buen oído. Demasiado. Y al oír esa palabra, se altera, pega con las palmas abiertas y en la mesa, se levanta, y medio susurrando le dice, marcando bien sus palabras,

-al menos yo no soy un inmaduro mediocre que jamás llegará a nada- y en el momento de decirlo se da cuenta, en una fracción de segundo, de que ha pasado el límite que jamás hubiera deseado. Ron la mira dolido, machacado. Le ha dado donde más le afecta, y sabe que no es ella la que habla. Es el calor de la batalla, y que probablemente dentro de tres horas estén comiendo tan tranquilamente riéndose de cualquier chorrada. Pero ahora, no.

Ahora, lo que le apetece a Ron es sacar ese bicho amarillo de ojos grandes y apestosos que es la ira, y que poco a poco le agarra del estómago, trepa por su cuerpo y se instala en su garganta, presto a salir como una bala.

-al menos….- y se relame porque sabe que el golpe va a ser duro y certero, y a Hermione le va a doler, seguro- al menos yo no voy de doña perfectilla, sabelotodo, y luego soy una cagada- Ron sonríe. Sabe que ha acechado, ha observado, ha apuntado, y pam, ha dado justo justito en el blanco.

Los labios lívidos, blancos, apretados, una fina línea de ira, y unas manos aferradas a la mesa, a punto de explotar. Dos cúmulos de hormonas disparadas separados por 60 cm de madera. Y un Potter asombrado y un Neville asustado. Y dos egos que han pasado la frontera.

-qué estás insinuando, Ronald Weasley……- ojos entornados, mirada de piedra.

-no estoy insinuando. Afirmo. TE-DI-GO.- recalcando esto último, con malicia- que te las das de perfecta, y no lo eres….

Y a Hermione sólo le hace falta que la reten en algo para enarbolar otra bandera y meterse en otra cruzada. El orgullo a veces le puede tanto, que ha caído en la trampa. Ella, la perfecta prefecta, la estudiante del año, la mejor bruja de su promoción, la mujer perfecta….

-a ver, LIS.TO.DE. dime, ¿en qué se supone que no soy perfecta?- y Hermione piensa sólo en estudios, en materias. En pociones y libros raros, en su ámbito de pensar sentada, de ratita de biblioteca.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en la cara de Ron, medio siniestra, y una ceja sale disparada, dándole al conjunto una imagen de provocación que a Hermione le parece incluso atractiva, "por todos los elfos del mundo, suspira, si es que encima me levanta la ceja….", pero se repone rápida, porque es obstinada, y no hay nadie que le gane en la batalla.

Porque esto ES una batalla, de una guerra silenciosa, que estos dos se llevan desde hace muchos años. Un tira y afloja, un sin vivir deseado.

-a ver…. Te propongo algo. Un reto. Si lo consigues, prometo no pedirte más los deberes hasta final de curso-

Hermione lo mira de lado, no se fía. Aquí hay trampa, gato encerrado.

-ummmm…. No será nada raro, ¿no?. Me refiero….- y Hermione sabe a qué se refiere, pero antes se muere que decir algo. No. si ese estúpido zanahoria se atreve a decir, a sugerir algo que vaya en contra de la decencia, se lo carga. Sí señor. Será perv…..

Y Hermione no puede acabar de pensar, porque en ese instante Ron dice

-señorita Granger, no se ilusione demasiado, que no van por ahí los tiros- otra vez esa sonrisa de sobrado, de borde de pacotilla, de conquistador gamberro y malvado… y Hermione enrojece hasta la punta de los dedos de la mano, echa humo por las orejas, se trastabilla, y se retiene como un animalito perseguido que se revuelve e intenta atacar antes de ser devorado.

-le decía, señorita Granger, que si acepta el reto.-

Hermione sabe que está perdida, y que tiene que hacerlo. Que Harry y Neville la miran, expectantes, sorprendidos y emocionados, porque tienen la oportunidad de verla en evidencia, bajando el rabo y ondeando la bandera de la derrota. Así que respira hondo, aprieta aún más los labios si cabe, y asiente con la cabeza.

Dos milímetros arriba y abajo.

Suficientes.

El pelirrojo sonríe, triunfando, y entonces le dice….

-vale, entonces sígame, señorita Granger….-

Son las cuatro y cuarto. Los pasos pesados de dos personas hacen que la madera cruja, lastimeramente, como si se quejara porque está sufriendo un gran daño. Un sol tímido se divisa allá en lo alto, y desde sus cristales, Harry percibe reflejos tornasolados. Dos puntitos, allá abajo se dirigen al centro. Uno, decidido, suéter marrón y pelo alborotado. La otra, detrás renqueando. Parecen más verdugo y condenado, dirigiéndose los dos al patíbulo.

Hermione, con los ojos vendados, avanza a trompicones. Ha escuchado claramente el reloj de la torre norte. No sabe por qué, pero siente las manos encharcadas, y un gran vacío en el estómago. Una sensación de pozo sin fondo, de caer en algo viscoso, y sin poder remediarlo. Ronald Weasley la mira de soslayo, medio sonriendo. Se nota que está disfrutando. Jamás Ron se había sentido tan ofuscado, enfadado, cabezota y decidido. Ni siquiera cuando se enzarzan en esas peleas grandiosa por culpa del maldito búlgaro.

Siempre Krum.

Hermione tropieza. Nunca hay día, minuto en el que él no le eche en cara al búlgaro del diablo. Narices.

Ni que tuviera derecho de exigirle algo. Hermione sabe que tras las preguntas enrabiadas, Ron esconde algo. Intuye, espera. Pero el muy condenado jamás le dice lo que ella espera. Y se está cansando.

A Hermione le duelen las esperas, más que los disgustos y los arrebatos de un Ron exaltado. No sabe a qué juega. No sabe si lo que todas las mañanas la despierta, esa pequeña larva que se le ha instalado dentro, habrá cristalizado. Porque todo lo que tenga que ver con Ronald Weasley, ella lo asocia al desagrado, a la inseguridad, a sentirse pequeña. A ser vulnerable.

Se ha sentado tantas veces a mirarlo, a observarlo…. Como sus pequeños hábitos. Ronald Weasley no sabe ni sabrá jamás por qué su asiento favorito de la biblioteca es el que está orientado al campo de Quidditch. Ni porqué siempre se distrae mirando a las 5 y cuarto, por la ventana, rodeada de libros y pergaminos. Y lo que tampoco sabe Ronald Weasley es que durante los 45 minutos que entrenan, dos ojos marrones siguen piruetas y saltos, atrapadas de quaffle y trompazos. Y lo que tampoco sabe es que más de una vez, alguna de sus caídas ha ido acompañada con un pequeño grito involuntario. Lo que Ronald Weasley no sabe, es que a veces, a Hermione le gusta acariciar las figuras de su ajedrez mágico, y cuando nadie en la sala común está cerca, las roza suavemente entre sus labios. Lo que Ronald Weasley probablemente tampoco sepa, es que muchas noches, cuando ellos se acuestan y Hermione se queda, frente a la chimenea leyendo sus 15 minutos de lectura de descanso, es que ella se recuesta en el hueco caliente que él ha dejado, porque imagina su calor, lo siente como un abrazo.

No. Ronald Weasley no sabe eso, ni nada que se le parezca. Ronald Weasley sólo sabe que Hermione es perfecta. Que es la bruja más inteligente, cabezota, obstinada, perfeccionista, obsesionada, compulsiva, y confraternizadora de búlgaros de su curso.

Eso es lo que único que sabe. Y que le duele, y que le da rabia, y que jamás llegará a estar a su altura, ni siquiera un poquito. E intuye que en un futuro, por más que él desee o quiera, sus caminos se habrán separado. Y otros brazos, otras pieles, otras manos rozarán las de ella. y eso lo saca de quicio……

Maldito búlgaro…..

Desde las gradas del campo de Quidditch, Harry y Neville ven a Ron y A Hermione.

-¿A donde van, Harry?- Neville no se entera de la película. Harry, por el contrario, intuye algo. Imagina, aunque espera que no sea lo que está pensando. Sería demasiado cruel….demasiado. Harry sabe, que aunque Hermione jamás lo admita, esta es la mayor de sus frustraciones. Jamás ha podido hacerlo. Jamás. Lo intentó varias veces, pero nunca ha funcionado. Y él sabe que Ron lo sabe. En cierta medida, sabe que Hermione merece una lección…. Pero siempre existen los límites, y Ron se está pasando.

Ella lleva los ojos vendados. Tiembla un poco pero es justo el miedo lo que la hace rebelarse más, andar más erguida. Ron la va guiando, cogiéndola de la mano. Y mientras caminan, por un suelo mullido, ella sólo puede notar su angustia, subiendo como una pelota grande y gruesa, medio rasposa, desde el fondo de su estómago.

Lo que también nota, muy presente, es la mano que la está guiando. Grande, enorme, envolvente. Una mano firme, que sabe lo que hace. Una mano que invita a evadirse, porque con una mano tan firme, qué importa el miedo, que importa dónde me lleves….

Y empieza a sentir un cosquilleo, y un suave aleteo en esa pequeña crisálida que tiene dentro, muy dentro, aletargada. Y le entra el pánico. No por lo que vaya a pasarle en breve, sino por lo que ya le está pasando. Porque nota como esa mano se está convirtiendo en su todo, y no quiere. No quiere depender de esa mano mullida, cálida y fuerte que la envuelve y le hace no pensar en nada. En nada… salvo en lo bien que encajan, sus dedos y esos otros dedos tan largos….

A Hermione se le seca la garganta, y nota que si ahora tuviera que hablar, Ronald Weasley se encontraría con una mujer sin palabras. Desarmada.

-bueno, ya hemos llegado-

Están justo en el centro del campo. El chico lleva algo en la mano, alargado. Harry imagina lo que está a punto de pasar, y sonríe…. "Ronald Weasley, la que te está jugando…."

-vale, ya puedes quitarte la venda- Hermione la quita suavemente, y en un primer momento, lo ve todo blanco. Casi le duele más que los ojos la sensación de desamparo. Esa mano que la ha guiado ahora ya no la sujeta, y esos ojos verdes la están observando… y detecta una mirada de sorna, de diversión muy gamberra….

-señorita Granger, vamos a ver lo perfecta prefecta que es usted. Sí señora, vamos a verlo de inmediato- y Ron levanta su mano.- accio escoba!- y la escoba, obedientemente va a su mano. Lo más fácil del mundo.

Glups!...

La cara de Hermione es todo un poema. Ella jamás hubiera imaginado…. Pero qué ser más despreciable, cruel, malvado. Pelirrojo del demonio. Hijo de la gran…. Cuanto más lo piensa, más enfadada está, más cabreada, sus labios más se aprietan y sus ojos más se cierran en dos finas ranuras que lo miran matando. Sus puños están lívidos de tanto apretarlos. Hermione Jane Granger sabe que o lo hace, o pierde, y no hay nada peor que ser testaruda y obstinada. Sobretodo cuando jamás se ha volado. Y a Hermione Granger le da tanto pánico volar como que a Dumbledore se le agoten un día los calcetines limpios dentro del armario. Pero claro, no le va a dar la razón al papanatas pelozanahoria. Eso jamás.

No señor.

Así que muy digna, se sube a la escoba, una maravillosa nimbus dos mil, gran regalo, y se queda quieta. Sopesando. Pensando. Pros y contras. La mirada decidida, el gesto firme. Y Ron se queda boquiabierto, jamás hubiera pensado la reacción de ella.

-ahora verás, despreciable rata, de lo que es capaz una prefecta- y pega una patada contra el suelo.

Plas.

Y la nimbus dos mil zozobra, se levanta unos centímetros del suelo, zumba, y zas, sale volando.

Hermione hecho un cohete humano.

La visión es espantosa o divertida. Según se mire. Algunos dirían que es terrible, dado el peligro que tiene el que Hermione caiga a esa velocidad, y como mínimo se rompa un brazo. O, por el contrario, la situación puede ser increíblemente divertida, dado que la escoba apenas se ha levantado un metro del suelo, y zozobra, trompetea, petardea de lado a lado, a gran velocidad, eso sí, con Ronald Weasley detrás, gritando.

Así que Harry y Neville optan por lo segundo, y se revuelcan de risa, en el suelo de las gradas gritando, jaleando,

"¡ánimo Hermione, así se hace, más rápido!"

No saben cuando ríen más, si cuando Ron persigue a Hermione, o cuando no se sabe muy bien, si por capricho de la misma o de la escoba, vete tú a saber, acaba siendo Ron el que intenta no ser atropellado.

El pelirrojo, en un requiebro, se agarra a la parte trasera de la escoba, y a trompicones pega un salto, zas.

Hermione lo nota, principalmente por la sacudida. El peso, y la inclinación. La escoba ahora gira y gira, se inclina hacia arriba y zás, se dispara hacia arriba, hacia ese azul perfecto del cielo, más arriba de las torres de Griffyndor, volando. Y ella grita, y llora, y se revuelve, y Ron, detrás de ella, pegado.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡serás hijo de… tu madre!!!!!!- furiosa, exaltada, gritando- ¡¡¡¡qué …. Narices!!! ¡¡¡¡¡NO TE PEGUES TANTO!!!!!-

-POR LAS BARBAS DE ARAGOG, HERMIONE ESTATE QUIETA QUE SI NO LA CAGAMOS- y Ron intenta controlar la escoba, pero ésta no se deja, y sigue petardeando, hasta que poco a poco se estabiliza, aunque aún están muy alto.

Ahora ya están más tranquilos, y Hermione ya no llora. Si acaso, algún que otro hipido, pero los sollozos ya han parado. Poco a poco, va disfrutando del paisaje. Desde ahí arriba se ve todo como en una postalita, como una de esas fotos que salen en los libros.

Desde esa altura, Hermione ve los valles, y el lago, enorme y silencioso. Las bandadas de pájaros bordando el cielo a lo lejos, y unas cuantas nubes perezosas, por las que el sol intenta colar sus rayos. Una suave brisa está moviendo su cabello, y se siente en paz.

-ves como sí puedo hacerlo- le dice ella- así que he ganado.- tozuda, cabezona, testaruda…. Y un silencio.

Ron está mudo. Apenas dice nada. Lleva un rato demasiado callado. Hermione gira un poco la cabeza, y observa que Ron está rojo…

"¿Qué narices?"... y de pronto, lo nota. Las manos de él, encima de sus manos, sujetando el principio de la escoba, guiando. Y sus brazos, los de él, rodeando, en un enorme abrazo, cálido, y suave. A pesar del aire, a pesar de que hace un poco de frío, Hermione es capaz de distinguir el aroma masculino. Ese olor fuerte, diferente, a chico. Y le embriaga. Los brazos se sujetan más fuertes, y el abrazo se vuelve más chiquito. Y empieza a notar que esa crisálida poco a poco está saliendo, que algo se ha roto, dentro, y que algo así como maripositas le vibran dentro.

Está empezando a notar calor, y le arden las orejas tato…está segura que Ron nota lo mismo. En estos momentos él tiene que notar que ella está a doscientos grados. Seguro.

Si ahora Mcgonnagall la viera, seguro que le pondría un extraordinario por transformarse en caldera. Y sin magia. A doscientos grados.

Le bulle la sangre debajo de la piel, y la piel le estira tanto, y siente pinchacitos en las partes de su cuerpo que rozan esas otras partes de ese otro cuerpo, que encaja tanto con el de ella….

Ron no puede dejar de pensar en ese calor que emana, en ese olor a violetas, suave, dulce, aroma de ella. No puede dejar de respirarlo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que huele Hermione? ¿Cómo ha podido respirar hasta ahora? Ahora sólo quiere respirarla a ella, hundir su nariz en ese cuello tan blanco, meter los dedos en ese pelo, que seguro sabe a canela, acercar la boca, y morder uno a uno esos rizos, dios que tortura…. Nota que todos sus músculos se están tensionando, rígidos, exaltados. Su piel también se estira, y siente la necesidad imperiosa de poner una mano en la cintura. En esa pequeña cintura que le roza la cadera. ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciera?...

y Ron se sorprende porque su mano ha reaccionado antes de pensarlo, y esa mano ha ido, indefectiblemente ha ajustarse en su cadera.

SU cadera….

A hermione le tiemblan las piernas, y arriba, un poco más arriba. Le tiembla el cuerpo, y esa mano ahí no ayuda en absoluto. Es tan firme, tan suave. La nota cálida, traspasando la tela y el jersey. Y en ese mismo momento ella sólo desea que ese instante no acabe, que sus manos se encajen siempre así, como están ahora, reclinándose un poco más hacia atrás. Perfecto. Encajar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello…

Y entonces, por exceso o por defecto, se rompe el momento mágico, porque la naturaleza es muy sabia, y no se puede ir contra ella. No señor, los impulsos de la naturaleza son sagrados. Y lo que le pasa a las hormonas de un chico de 16 años…. pues también.

Así que esas hormonas, aguafiestas, traviesas y gamberras, se dirigen directas y puñeteras a revolucionar un sitio, una parte de su anatomía….

Hermione, poco a poco, nota algo, duro, palpable, verdadero, que crece y adquiere vida propia, pegado a su espalda. Y le entra el pánico "¿pero qué rayos….?"…..

Sólo acierta a oír un ligero, "oh, Merlin bendito", y nota el descenso, rápido…..

Flop!, aterrizaje suave contra el suelo, y un vacío que se mueve rápido..

Cuando Hermione gira el cuello, sólo acierta a ver el cogote pelirrojo de Ronald Weasley corriendo hacia los vestuarios como alma que lleva el diablo.

-fin-


End file.
